


Locked Doors - Bonus

by ausynja



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja





	Locked Doors - Bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toffyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/gifts).



Salt and Responsibilities

 

This was the third text message from Hiccup that Jack ignored. He just didn't want to talk to him. Not now. He had to think about things first. About the how and the other how. And the ifs and buts and yes and no.  
But he couldn't come to a conclusion.  
Not without him! But with him?! Even worse!  
And his parents! What would happen to them? Or to him? Would this make things worse? Better? Or not change anything at all?  
It was just too much to think about and Jack felt his head explode.  
So he dropped down onto his bed. Lying on his back he pulled a cushion over and placed it over his face. Darkness surrounded him.  
The young man sighed.  
What now?  
The mobile device on his desk buzzed again.  
Number four from Hiccup.  
Dammit!  
He had to tell him! There was no way around it!  
And yet, Jack was scared.  
This would change a lot!  
Much had changed during the last months. After the shy beginnings of their friendship, to shy heat induced evenings, to far hotter sessions together (luckily the furniture was easy to rebuilt!) and finally, to his marking. Even this seemingly easy task of marking his omega, had come with a great deal of talking and convincing and deal making.  
But this could change everything!

~

Hours of quiet thinking went by until Jack's parents called him down for supper. With no appetite their son tried to eat. Even though he wasn't convincing, the two didn't ask him. It was best to leave their omega child alone with his troubles. He would tell them when there's was something up.  
But they offered Jack to do the dishes this night, so he could go back upstairs. He didn't look too well. He'd maybe need some sleep.  
As Jack headed up into his room, Mr and Mrs Overland cleared the table and started to let water into the sink.  
The door bell rang before they could even clean the first plate. With a curious expression Mrs Overland got to the door and opened it. Hiccup, a little sweaty, stood in the door frame.  
"Is Jack home?", he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Could I… could I talk to him?"  
"Sure!" She opened the door a little wider for the male to enter.  
"I'm sorry to bother you!", offered Hiccup.  
"Don't worry about it! Jack's up in his room."  
With a nod Hiccup thanked her and made no secret about how urgent he wanted to be with Jack, as he rushed up the stairs.  
Their relationship was no secret.  
Of course Mr and Mrs Overland noticed the smell of an alpha in their home, pretty soon. Jack had promised them that they were protecting and that it was consensual. Of course they had wanted to meet Hiccup in person. The meeting went well, Hiccup being charming as always. They both were happy for their son that everything turned out well.  
Until they came back home after staying in a hotel for a week. Jack usually was either rather exhausted or, since he's known Hiccup, rather chilled and happy. But this time there had been something off about him. He had been secretive. It had taken him a few days to reavel his marking. Mr and Mrs Overland didn't know if they should be furious or mad. Jack had made a life changing decision without them. He hadn't asked. Hiccup hadn't asked. And now their son belonged to the alpha. He would have to stick to him, follow him around. Do what the alpha would want. Almost being a slave to the other. Standing by his command, to only be his. He could not ever have someone else unless Hiccup would allow it.  
A few weeks later they had come to terms with it. It couldn't be changed and both were always so happy when they were together. So they just hoped that everything would turn out fine.  
Hiccup had the same hopes. To make everything fine between them again. He didn't like it when Jack ignored him. Still, he wouldn't forget his manners, so he gently knocked on his mate's door.  
"Jack?"  
"Go away!"  
Hiccup sighed and rubbed the base of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He took a deep breath and opened the door to Jack's room.  
"I said go away!" A pillow came flying towards Hiccup's face. He caught it before it could hit him.  
"You know pretty well how much I hate it when you ignore me!" His voice was deep and commanding.  
"Well?"  
"Then why do you ignore me?" He stretched out his hands to both sides, only to place them on his waist.  
"I had to figure things out." Jack pouted a bit. A pillow in his arms, hugging it tightly.  
"Without me?"  
Jack just nodded, no able to look at the other.  
Hiccup looked at the white haired male and sighed again. There were a few things running through his mind he would have loved to do right now. But none of them were wise decisions. Especially not when he looked at Jack. The other seemed pretty miserable. So Hiccup sat down on the bed the white haired man was sitting on, too.  
"What about telling me now?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't know how you will react."  
"How do you want me to react?"  
"Just… don't get angry."  
"I promise you that!"  
"Okay." Jack let out a lot of air. It almost seemed like he had been holding his breath. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead onto the pillow in his arms.  
Hiccup waited for Jack to say something.  
The clock in the hallway, outside of Jack's room, ticked loudly. Hiccup could hear it. Every second that passed. And every second Jack didn't say a word.  
Why was he behaving like this? Why was he afraid? Of what?  
Hiccup had never been the type to yell at him or be visibly mad. He had his temper but he'd always been good at controlling it. This wouldn't be any different. He loved Jack! No matter what!  
"I'm pregnant."  
Unless…  
Hiccup swallowed heavily.  
"Okay", he said rather slowly. His mouth being completely dry. "Are you sure?"  
"Just check the trash and the 10 tests I've been peeing on!"  
"Okay, uhm, sorry." Hiccup’s voice was calm.  
"My parents are going to kill me!"  
"You know I won't let them!"  
"I'm rather surprised you haven't killed me, yet." Looking up from his pillow, Jack's blue eyes met Hiccup's green.  
"Well", Hiccup was stretching this word, evening out the bedspread next to him. "I can't say I'm overjoyed. But", he took a deep breath, "you know I will always be by your side and support you!"  
"What if I don't want to keep it?"  
Hiccup swallowed hard again.  
"You know that this will affect me and my nature as an alpha, too. I can't just let you do that." He looked away from Jack, to the door of his room. "But then, you know I'm a decent human being. And I fight my urges to make you feel save and to let you do whatever makes you happy."  
He looked back at his omega. Jack clenched his jaw. It was rather difficult to guess what he was thinking right at this moment.  
"So you're not mad?" His voice sounded a bit higher than usual.  
"The only reason I am mad at you is for ignoring me and keeping me away from this information!" Hiccup smiled and shuffled over to sit in front of Jack. Stretching out his arms he pulled the other into a hug. All bottled up feelings broke out and Jack cried into Hiccup's shirt. Pulling the other into his lap, Hiccup tried to calm the other down.  
"You're really not mad?", cried Jack, tears running down his cheeks.  
"I'm not mad at all!", promised Hiccup with a calm voice. He kissed the top of Jack's head. "I love you!"  
Jack just clung to Hiccup's shirt, fingers clinging tightly to the fabric. A flood of tears poured out of him wetting the alpha’s shit slowly but steadily.  
Hiccup just let his hand run through Jack's hair and over his back. In all honesty, he wasn't thrilled about the news. But it could have been worse. And now thinking about it,iIt was actually rather thrilling. They would have a baby. They would be parents. Astrid would kill him but he would be a dad in a few months.  
Pulling Jack closer he placed soft kisses to his cheeks and tear stained lips. He tasted salt and the fear of responsibility.  
"We will work through this!", whispered Hiccup.  
Jack nodded, wiping a few tears away.  
"We're going to be parents!" Hiccup smiled against the pale skin.  
"I'm gonna be a dad!", breathed Jack.  
"Yes! We will! You and me!" Hiccup's smile grew bigger.  
"I'm gonna be a dad", repeated Jack, "We're gonna be a family!"


End file.
